digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Garudamon
Garudamon is a character in the Digimon anime. She is the Ultimate form of Biyomon. Garudamon's name comes from Garuda, a hindu God who is a half-man half-eagle. Garudamon stands at about 45 feet with a wingspan of about 100 feet. Garudamon wears a large helmet that covers her whole head, with her blonde hair sticking out the back. Two green eyes can be seen from the eyeholes. Garudamon also has symbols on her shoulders, and around her thighs. Similar symbols can be found all over the Digital World. Her pinion is yellow with an orange stripe along the middle. Garudamon also wears two braids on the side of her head that stick out from under the helmet. Garudamon wears a red sash tied around her left arm, similar to the one Beelzemon wears. Evolution *'Fresh' (Baby) - Nyokimon *'Baby' (In-Training) - Yokomon *'Child' (Rookie) - Biyomon *'Adult' (Champion) - Birdramon *'Perfect' (Ultimate) - Garudamon *'Ultimate' (Mega) - Phoenixmon Special Evolution * DNA Digivolution (Ultimate) = Togemon + Veedramon or Birdramon + Kiwimon or Birdramon + Veedramon or Aquilamon + Tylomon or Rabbitmon + Goatmon = Garudamon Abilities Attacks, Normal * Shadow Wing (Wing Blade): Releases a fire bird that strikes her opponent. * Eagle Claw (Phoenix Claw): Strikes with her claw. * Crimson Claw * Boulder Breaker: Garudamon jumps up and then slams both of her fists into the ground, creating a shockwave effect. * Garuda Punch: Garudamon charges for a dashing punch. * Fire Purging: Creates a large explosion of fire. * Fist Of The Phoenix: Uppercuts opponents with a fiery punch. Important events First season (Digimon Adventure) Garudamon first debuted when Myotismon made himself known to the DigiDestined. Biyomon, weakened from DemiDevimon's dart, was determined to protect Sora. Sora's refusal to allow her to fight made her realise that she did know what love was and that she felt it for Biyomon. This caused Sora's crest to glow and Birdramon to digivolve to Garudamon, who managed to stop Myotismon and to allow the DigiDestined to escape. Garudamon was involved in several battles with Myotismon's henchmen and was involved in the final battle with the villain himself. Garudamon was also a needed ally in the fight against the Dark Masters Puppetmon and Piedmon, as well as Apocalymon. Second season (Digimon Zero Two) When Sora used the crest power to free the Sovereigns, Biyomon lost the power to become Garudamon. That was until three years later, on Christmas Day, Biyomon and the other old generation Digimon had that power restored to them by one of the DigiCores of Azulongmon. Garudamon, with Aquillamon and their human partners, when to Moscow to help the Russian DigiDestined with a swarm of Flymon and a stampede of Mammothmon. But during the fight against SkullSatamon of the Daemon Corps, Garudamon and the other Ultimates were defeated and regressed due to the strain of their stay in the Real World for so long. Biyomon sacrificed her power again to energize Imperialdramon, allowing him to Mode Change to his Fighter Mode. Category:Ultimate_Digimon